roblox_phantom_forcesfandomcom-20200223-history
MP5K
}} The MP5K is a German Personal Defense Weapon variant of the MP5. It is unlocked by default. History The MP5K (M'aschinen'p'istole '''5' K'urz, literally German for short machine pistol 5) is a compact variant of the MP5, manufactured by Heckler & Koch. Due to a less massive bolt, the MP5K has a higher firerate than its parent design. The MP5K also has a built-in vertical grip which replaced the handguard, but no shoulder stock. It does feature a butt cap like the original MP5. The MP5K was first developed in 1976. In 1999, Heckler & Koch developed the UMP45 as a cheaper and lighter successor, although both weapons are still popular on the market today, due to their price and quality.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Heckler_%26_Koch_MP5#MP5K Wikipedia - HK MP5http://guns.wikia.com/wiki/MP5K#MP5K Guns Wikia - HK MP5 '''In-game '''''General Information The MP5K is the first personal defense weapon unlocked. Like all PDWs, this weapon is only available to the scout class. The MP5K has a very high rate of fire (RoF), tying with the P90 as the 5th fastest firing PDW (behind the MP7, MAC10, Kriss Vector and Colt SMG 635). Like the majority of PDWs, the MP5K has high mobility and higher-than-average hip stability. The damage per shot provides decent stopping power for close range - it does around the same damage as an assault rifle at this range. However, the weapon quickly loses power at range, being a 6SK beyond 65 studs. Being a PDW, the MP5K is most effective at close-quarters-combat (CQC), although it can deal a decent amount of damage at a moderate distance with the correct attachments. Usage & Tactics The MP5K can be treated like a CQC-oriented M4A1. New users can apply this weapon as an alternative to the aforementioned carbine - some may find it more easy to use thanks to its low, easily managed recoil and fast RoF. Like the M4A1, the ammunition for the MP5K is plentiful and found with many different PDWs as well as several sidearms. Like most PDWs, the MP5K is a good choice for short-ranged firefights, being reasonably accurate both when hipfiring as well as aiming down sights. However, the MP5K is very weak at long ranges, due to its statistical range limits and low minimum damage. Even with the low recoil, it is suggested that players tap-fire or fire in short bursts instead of holding down the trigger and trying to compensate for the recoil. In any event, one should not be seeking medium-to-long range engagements with this weapon, although if unavoidable, it can occasionally achieve a long-ranged kill. Conclusion Objectively one of the easiest weapons in the game to use, the MP5K not only satisfies the needs and interests of those beginning the game, but is also an effective weapon for anybody searching for a stable, hard-hitting PDW. Pros & Cons Pros: * High RoF. * Common ammunition type. * Good hipfire. * Fairly clear iron sights. * Low recoil. * Good mobility - Fast walkspeed. Cons: * High ammunition consumption rate. * Very low minimum damage. * Short range. Trivia *The MP5K was buffed to 800 RPM from 600 RPM in an earlier patch. It was recently increased to its real-life RoF of 900 RPM in the February 9th update, which also added the MP5 and MP5SD. *One used to be able to hold the MP5K sideways like most pistols when pressing . *Before, when an underbarrel attachment was added, it would be attached to the side of the gun like the MP7, instead of replacing the default grip. This, however, was fixed, and now any underbarrel attachment will properly replace it. *The bullets in-game once shot out of the gas piston above the barrel. However. In the February 9th update, the model of the MP5K was remade and the bug was fixed. This can be seen in the Alpha model. *The MP5K is a very small Personal Defense Weapon, being barely larger than a conventional handgun. ** This is likely why it has a walkspeed of 15, the same as the MAC-10 and some melee weapons. *The grip already present on the MP5K, visually similar to the Vertical Grip in-game, is only cosmetic; it has no effect on statistics. *Any underbarrel attachments equipped on the MP5K will have the same weapon skin selected in Slot 2, however, for some pattern skins it will be a solid color. ** This also applies to the grip already present on the MP5K. 'References' Category:Weaponry Category:Primary Weapons Category:Personal Defense Weapons Category:MP5 Family Category:Starter Weapons Category:Alpha Weapons